


Practice Makes Perfect

by RegineManzato



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegineManzato/pseuds/RegineManzato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack needs to welcome the new interns of the One Hogan Place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice Makes Perfect

It was that day of the year when he wears his best suit, his most expensive tie and his brightest smile.  
He knew his speech by heart, because it wasn't really a speech, it was more like an idea he wanted to pass on. 

Jack took a deep breath before walking into that crowded conference room. He took his place in the middle of the small stage, looking to his new subordinates, flashing his smile. Men and women of all ages looked to him, and he started talking.  
“Good morning and welcome to the New York County District Attorney's Office. You are here to get justice, to speak for the victims and their families, to put away perpetrators, and law offenders. I expect you to be fair, have good sense, and sense of justice. From now on, your client is the society. You are here to be honored civil servants. During your work, you'll realize that decisions will must be taken, weather that's good for you or not. In fact, these decisions must have one reason, and one only: Justice. You are here to persue the truth and to get justice.” He looked to every one of his new ADAs, trying to make them understand what he wanted from them.

“Every time this Office gets new prosecutors, I ask them one question. A good prosecutor gets convictions. A great one gets justice. So, I ask you now: Do you want to be a good prosecutor or a great one?” He saw the smiles on their faces, as they answered silently his question. “Once again, Welcome to the New York County District Attorney's Office. My name is John James McCoy, Jack, for the ones who work with me, and I am your District Attorney.” 

They all applauded, standing, and at the door, Mike and Connie smiled, and as they applauded, Mike said to her. “He's getting better with this welcoming speech.”  
“Practice makes perfect, Mike.”

“Now,” Jack said after the applause ended. “let's get you all designated to your new offices and duties.”


End file.
